


When She Speaks - k.nj x k.js

by epicjin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicjin/pseuds/epicjin
Summary: Jisoo never spoke and it was Namjoon's stubbornness to make her speak.





	1. When She Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!
> 
> This story was originally posted on Wattpad. This is my first time on Archive of Our Own, so I'm gonna take it slow and try posting updates as soon as possible. Hope you like my stories! :)

Jisoo never spoke.

People ignored her, some pitied her, some just found her to be annoying.

But Namjoon was different.

He found her intriguing.

Welcome to 'When she speaks', a confusing love story between a normal guy who acts like he's helping her while she just, well just stares at him in awe all the fucking time.


	2. one

I looked at myself.

Like, is this me? His glossy brown eyes showed a reflection to me something so different from what I even imagined ever in my life.

And here I was, fidgeting with my lonely fingers, biting my lip way too hard because I just couldn't get to confess to my only crush of long time. I have a feeling I love him now, he looks so aesthetically pleasing to my innocent eyes.

He was right in front of me, now staring into my eyes and waiting for a response while I just sat there with pressed lips, looking at him as if the whole world was against me.

Was this a chance? Or a trap?

"N-Namjoon, I..." I stuttered, hating myself. I felt like that one lonely fallen petal on the ground, ready to get burnt in the fiery red flames coming through my way.

But was it painful? Certainly not.

I'm breathing harsh, letting out my breath which I held in for a long time, and then looked up to him again.

Patience, I saw that in him.

I needed time. I knew that.

"It's okay, calm down Jisoo." Namjoon flashed a sweet smile, revealing his lovely dimples, obviously making my heart skip a beat.

I didn't know how exactly I should have felt at that moment, because I certainly didn't know how to act around people. I knew I was sweating badly inside, my pupils dilating constantly and my cuticles already partially broken from abusing them badly. I knew I was a mess, nothing worthy for anyone.

Yet I smiled back at him, standing up and grabbing my bag to leave him. It was just a small session, to boost my confidence and I must say he has been working really hard in helping me.

It felt good everytime I sat with him, he was a good friend and a good mentor as well. The only thing which didn't work out for me, is that I never spoke properly. I was quiet the whole time, just listening to every single word he uttered.

As I walked out of the office room, I found myself craving for some ice cream, and I simply made my way to one of those small ice cream parlour situated in the corner of that abandoned street. I was really better off alone, sharing anything wouldn't really work out for me.

I was happy with who I am right now. I'm happy.


	3. two

Do I need her?

She was bright and jovial, so peppy and just the perfect friend I needed.

"You should try reading this book, it's amazing!" Lisa cheerfully expressed, pushing the book towards my chest until it fell into my hands and I found myself observing the book cover.

"To all the boys I've loved before..." I trailed off.

"You should try some romance!" she dramatically expressed. "You know, that flavour in your life is just the right taste! Like, you know you get to feel so many new things!"

I just nodded and went along with the flow, because I lost myself in those pages of the book she gave me. I sat down on the floor of the library, not realizing that I kept reading it for hours now.

She left.

Probably annoyed because of me.

I just smiled. Nothing new.

But really, this feeling was new. I had crushes, but what did it really feel like to know that the guy could actually like me? Was that even possible?

I smiled again.

All the cheesy lines were so cute, I just squealed. But not so loud, it would probably be awkward for anyone to see.

Like anyone would actually see.

I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't flinch nor wince, he would come searching for me anyways.

"Reading a book." I spoke out.

"I can see that Jisoo," Namjoon sighed heavily. "Come, let's go home."

I shook my head and looked back into the book so that he could ignore me, but I knew he wouldn't.

Somewhere in the middle I felt his presence beside mine, but I tried hard to ignore that uncanny feeling whenever he was beside me.

He just made it worse, I couldn't turn to the next late at all because he was like next to me!

"Turn the page Jisoo," Namjoon whispered. "You've been reading the same page for the past five minutes."

"I-I'm a slow reader." I muttered breathlessly.

"Really?" he smiled again, I could see that from the corner of my eyes. "Explains why you could read almost a hundred pages in twenty minutes."

I frowned slightly, pushing the glasses back to the bridge of my nose. He was making it hard again, I wish I could just push him away, but I wouldn't dare.

"Go away." I mumbled after a long time.

"You're speaking." he retorted back, making me realize what I just did. I shut my mouth and opened the book again with a blank face, but I had to admit I liked it when he was there.


	4. three

I was like a measly part of this chilly wind passing by me, my palms feeling lively as I lifted them up to feel it again.

My yellow loose tank top flew cheerfully along with the soothing zephyr, now the sea waves beginning to take over my mind with their couthy music.

I closed my eyes and placed my palms gently upon my bare thighs, letting the breeze take away my life for a long moment, this blissful moment of getting to be faded along with this wind was what I felt like was life.

"I wanna speak," I whispered lowly under my breath, speaking to the setting sun gently kissing the sharp lining of the crystal like sea. "I wanna love and live, I wanna breathe and want someone, wanting that person to want me."

That was probably the longest I spoke, I could feel the weird movement of my lips when they slightly wobbled up and down as I spoke.

I opened my eyes and took the book beside me, clicking the end of the pen constantly as I flipped through the pages to write again.

And again.

And again.

He was more like the magical touch in my ineffectual life, just his smile would make me want to smile and actually speak.

I smiled as I realised.

I spoke, my dear Sun I spoke again. I don't know how I did but he managed to bring those words out of my chest, I loved it when that little burden was lifted off my shoulders as I mumbled not one, but so many words right in front of him.

"Jisoo?"

I turned around to see him leaning on the door of the car, hands crossed across his chest as he wore the same familiar smile I always remembered.

I smiled back at him, but my purple hair quickly covered my eyes, blocking my view of him.

Once I took them away from the view of my eyes, I could see that he was coming my way and sitting down beside me. "Writing once again? I told you to slowly decrease that habit, didn't I?"

"I will, Namjoon." I felt peppy as I spoke out, loving it when his name rolled off my tongue so smoothly.

Even his name was beautiful.

"I don't know if I told you this," he crossed his knees over each other. "But you have a nice voice. Try speaking more."

I didn't know if this was blush, but I could feel my cheeks heating up and my head involuntarily ducking down to hide my feelings from him. My stomach did flips, and my hands began to pick at the hem of my shorts.

But I saw him smile, which made me smile too.

He made me smile.


	5. four

I simply watched as the sharp tip of the shiny fork dug deep into the fresh piece of cheese topped with some pepper.

The salad tasted good, no doubt but I was bored. So bored, that all I could do is sit and stare blankly at everyone's faces while they continued to blabber.

Occasionally someone would kindly ask me if I needed some water, and I politely declined with a soft smile and a brief shaking of the head. I knew no one would literally care, here they only cared about status, fame and money.

And there was this one guy.

Jungkook was his name, as I could recall. I saw him almost everytime in the board meeting, his face already bored out and any moment he was ready to leave if it was not for his mom.

He was busy sketching something in his book, his mom blabbering away excitedly while her whole attention was completely on her colleagues rather than her son.

I knew how that felt, I could see him sighing helplessly sometimes, but I could also see how his eyes shone so well whenever he sketched something in the right way.

I was staring at him for way too long, it was too late to realise that he already caught me staring at him. This was probably the fourth the fifth time our eyes met, but he didn't look away like last time.

In fact he smiled.

I smiled back too, now that the other elderly people were way too involved in their own chitchat, I stood and quietly sat beside the guy, watching intently as he kept adding more details to the already perfect sketch.

It was a drawing of a chrysanthemum.

I stared in awe at the beautifully shaded petals of the big flower, his hand skillfully filling up the rest of the vacant petals surrounding the rest of them.

He slowly tilted his head towards me, watching me as I was fully focused on his drawing. He then smiled again, giving out a hand for me to shake.

"Jungkook." he smiled goofily, shaking my hand vigorously and then moving his sketch book for me to see. "And I like to draw."

I flipped through the thick pages of the sketching book, all filled with landscapes and flowers, pictures he usually saw on a daily basis and a picture of a lone girl sitting on the bench with a melting ice cream cone in her hand.

It was the way he added those extra strokes to the already perfect drawing which made it look more lively and spectacular, as if the thing was really in front of you. He grinned even widely when I caressed the picture of a Hawksbill turtle and the coral reefs behind that creature with my fingertips, I was way too amazed by how the coral reefs looked so real.

"I wouldn't really call that my best," he broke my flow of thoughts with his random comment. "It's just a random picture stuck in the back of my brain for some reason."

I noddee and kept flipping through the pages once again until I reacher the end. He took the book as I gave it back, and sighed softly once he kept it back on the table and turned over to the page he was sketching. "Do you like flowers Jisoo Noona?"

My eyes went wide at the mention of my name, and even that honorific he used at the end perplexing me even more. He must have seen it on my face so clearly, for he was chuckling like a little kid with a hand covering his mouth in an adorable way.

"I've seen you a lot by now," he tried hard to control his laughter. "You're so quiet around everyone. Why?"

All I could do was look away and avoid his gaze.

What would I say? That I didn't like to talk at all? It just wouldn't make sense.

What would I tell him when I don't talk?

"Are you perhaps... Mute?" he asked me bashfully, instantly changing my expression from shock to a pleasant smile. I shook my head saying no, this time making him get confused.

I just smiled and later on looked away, avoiding his uncanny stare on me because I really hated it when people asked me why I wouldn't speak.

I saw my dad calling me, already telling everyone that I would be taking over his business in the next six months. He knew I wouldn't speak, not even utter a single word and yet, he chose me over my elder brother for something he wouldn't let go.

I just faked a smile, a pressed smile to be honest and sighed when everyone shook hands and asked me my name.

"Jisoo." a one word answer. At least I was safe from my dad's clutches.

I was looking at him, he was happy like this in this sort of a busy lifestyle whereas I liked it when I was sitting on the edge of the cliff, a notebook in my hand and lonely enough to converse jovially with the setting sun.

Or maybe an hour with Namjoon, I wouldn't really mind.


	6. five

He stopped the car on the edge of a cliff, slanting our seats backward and opening the wide sunroof to witness the ethereal beauty of the starry night.

And at one corner of the blanket of stars was the crescent moon, a sharp crescent yet so bright and winsome in its own way.

Namjoon kept one hand behind his head and let out a sigh, a nice smile plastered onto his, while two small cute dimples poked through both the sides of his cheeks. I didn't know what was more prettier, the night sky or his glowing face.

"Why did you stop speaking?"

My ears perked up at the random question, but my face was still stoic because I was quiet used to that question by now. As was my habit, I slid the phone out of my pocket and began going through the chats for his name when a wrist stopped me and I looked straight into his brown glossy does.

"I want you to talk, why won't you try and talk around me?" Namjoon spoke so softly it actually made me want to talk right now.

I sighed quietly and thought about it, taking my own time while he continued to stare at me with his wrist still holding mine.

"I don't like to talk." I answered calmly.

It felt weird again, to talk.

"I know it's not just that, there's something more to it." he mumbled quietly and went back to stare at the night sky. I did the same, but with a more serious face now, because it made me get confused.

Did he think of me in a wrong way now? Was it wrong to not talk?

But I preferred this. I felt comfortable like this.

"Jisoo."

My head slowly turned towards him, waiting for him to say something as he kept gaping at the sparkling night sky. "I really like it when you speak. I wanted to know how I could help you get out of that shell so that you could feel free and live life happily."

His words really stunned me.

I sighed. He was such an angel, really.

I couldn't reveal the most sensitive parts of my mind to someone I liked, I didn't want him to think of me as a fool. He was perfect, just the right guy any girl would want but I was someone who didn't have anything to give him.

I stared at the night sky, lost in thought about today's incidents. I was introduced to all the higher officials as the next chairman of the company, and instead of being all bright-eyed and bushy, I was like a piece of clay mold.

"Stop shivering," he held my hand tightly and started to rub the pad of his thumb on the back of my hand. "I know how you feel, just let it out."

He didn't know.

He doesn't know how I feel, I wasn't freaking out nor was I crying but I was just freaking quiet.

I knew that even this silence would give him the slightest of doubts and even when I tried to stash my feelings properly he managed to find it out somehow.

"Maybe not now, maybe not today or tomorrow, but I'm hoping you would trust me and reveal it to me someday." he whispered while looking at the side of my face, while I kept goggling at the night sky as if that was my goal.

He didn't deserve a person like me.

A person so sensitive and naive like me, who never really spoke to anyone - not even a single word - to anyone. I was someone who was still living and dwelling myself in the harrowing memories which reminded me everyday of my faults.

I knew I was doing all this to avoid more gremlins in future, to prevent everyone from despising each other but I too had a breaking point and I never really wanted to reach there at any moment.

This practicality hit me way too hard and I let out a small whimper, a tear rolling down swiftly from the corner of my right eye, but I was swift enough to wipe it away with my free hand.

Should I really speak?


	7. six

Well, I tried at least.

I took a deep breath and looked at him, a few seconds later his head tilting to the side so that our eyes met for a brief moment.

That instant spark he gives me when I look at him still surprises me even now. If it wasn't for my strong will to not speak, I would have probably squealed because of the chills he gave me.

However, the main point here was about speaking, and why I never spoke.

And the look he gave me right now was clear that he was ready to listen, but I had no clue if I was ready to vent it out.

"If I speak," I started off with a low whisper, sort of squeaky but he didn't really mind. "Will this be the last time?"

"Depends." he instantly answered it for me. "Maybe I would want to hear more from you."

I flush badly as he says those words, making me zone out for a short period of time and think of what he might expect.

Does he like me back?

I smile a bit at that thought but my shake my head nevertheless, that smile still stuck on my lips but once I look at him, that smile soon turns into a thin frown, like a judgemental look.

"What are you thinking?" he asks after a while.

I smile and look away. "Nothing, I have doubts."

He nods and turns to look at the sky again, now comfortably settling back into the seat as if he was getting prepared for something.

"I'm ready to listen."

Taking a deep breath, I settle back like him, daring to take the step and listen to my heart this one time. I slip my hand into his big one and intertwine it with his fingers, gulping down slightly when I felt his body becoming tense.

"Is it okay?" I mumble bashfully, not daring to look up at him.

I could feel the tension, and I must say I was so confused but at the same time I hated myself for liking this feeling. I always wanted to hold hands, either with my friends or parents or maybe the guy I liked.

And now I did it without asking him, I was way too embarrassed to slip it out of his hand before he could realise.

"Ask."

I looked up at him, and that's when I felt his grip tightening around my hand, and I never felt so confident.

And I just blurted out. "I don't know when and how to speak in front of some people, I don't understand people."

He nodded his head, trying to take in all the words I was speaking. "I hate it when my dad screams at me for the simplest of things, he says something which would somehow hurt me although I wouldn't show it."

He continues to listen to me, occasionally rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of my hand.

"And my mom, although she's there for me I feel lonely." I sigh deeply, finally opening up to someone like this. I never would have expected to open up like this any day, this wasn't what I thought about myself.

I thought I was strong, I thought I could hold it in, I thought this would be buried with me itself.

"Continue." he nudged me a bit, making me rethink my decisions of trying to trust him.

We both stared at each other for a moment, there's some sort of loneliness deep inside his eyes, as if he's waiting for something.

For the first time I felt so selfish, like I was the one who was taking away his time for my own sake. I suddenly wanted to know him, wanted to know what his eyes conveyed whenever they showed a sudden spark, what was his actual thought and feeling at the moment.

"Continue." he nudged me again with a chortle, but I continued to stare.

"Why don't you say something?" I muttered, watching as he got tensed again, looking away with a soft smile on his face which I found to be attractive, making him look so matured.

"There's nothing for me to say, I'm just an ordinary guy." he retorted.

"I want to know you, but not like that." I said back, shocked at the way I was speaking back to him so suddenly.

It was all so new, wanting to argue with someone who was literally nothing to me, but I wanted to feel like he's everything to me. I love him, I know it, I knew it since these five years.

But without knowing him, how could I even try?

"Namjoon."

He looked up at me again, this time I could trace out that uneasiness on his face. I could tell that he had something in his life as well, and this was very well bothering him.

For once it was nice to forget about myself and focus on what was in front of me. Sometimes I liked helping him, it really gave me so much happiness.

"I want to help you."

It was a small whisper, like as if I was back to my own self but loud enough for him to hear. I could see that he was befuddled to hear that, followed by the same snort I got so used to.

He always snorted whenever he wanted to ignore something, or maybe forget about something which kept bothering him. I knew him way too well for his own good, knew him more than a friend.

"Helping me won't get you anywhe—"

"I'm willing to." I interrupted before he could even complete his sentence. I had flaws, I had problems but I knew that my problems weren't as bad as his.

I didn't know if I had to be proud of him for being so calm and composed, so mature and smiling all the time. He never once opened up about himself, always making sure the other person beside him was comfortable.

"Namjoon, you're a good man." I whispered low for him but I was trying to put in all of the truth into that one sentence. "But you're not supposed to keep it all to yourself."

"This isn't about me, it's about you." he scoffed a bit, slowly growing annoyed with my antics. "I wouldn't want you to cleverly change the topic towards me, I didn't expect you to."

I now fully focused my gaze on my fidgeting fingers, not willing to speak up again because I lost the confidence again. I didn't know he would take it this way, I just didn't want him to take it in the wrong way.

"Ugh, Jisoo." he groaned and pulled my wrist forcefully towards himself until I stumbled forward and came closer to his face.

"Don't. Make. Me. Do. This." he punctuated every word with a serious scowl which sent a shiver down my spine, and god did that scare the shit out of me.

I simply frowned and goggled at his with a confused face, watching as he leaned closer and closer, until our breaths mingled and his hot breath fanned my face as a whole. I got tensed, trying to leave him and feel free, but I grew so bewildered.

Until I pulled my wrist back and pushed his chest away.

"Namjoon!"


	8. seven

It was so awkward.

I pushed him back, making him hit the chilly glass pane of the window, his eyes wide as saucers. It was a sudden instinct, because maybe I knew what he was going to do, or maybe I wasn't ready.

My first kiss, I wasn't ready at all.

I heard a cough, and then when I looked back at him he was just squirming in his seat, running his hands through his hair while still looking away. I felt a pang of guilt, for not being the kind of girl who would blindly kiss a guy.

Because, I wanted my first kiss to be special.

"That was," he snickered, grabbing the steering wheel and wrapping his fingers around the leather very tightly, glaring right ahead with a pressed smile which never showed his dimples. "Awkward."

I looked away, trying to get a hold of myself because it was overwhelming for me. I wanted to cry, but that was not my intention so I just kept drowning myself in this thorny tranquillity.

Gazes in two opposite directions, breathing so quiet but still so fast, and our hands. Dying to be held by each other, yet we still couldn't because I didn't get the guts to. I am a loser, and I guess I'll remain as one.

I couldn't even hold his hand.

I pressed my lips and looked his way, only to see him looking down with what seemed like shame. A feeling with which I should be suffering, he adorned it on his face, only for me.

I really wanted to know what he was thinking, what was bothering him so much, what made him hold back whatever he wanted to say. If I didn't do what I did, maybe he could have atleast spoken freely, rather than facing all of this.

"Jisoo, I... I'm sorry okay?" I could see the struggle to even apologize, as if he was forcing himself to do so. I just looked away and closed my eyes, not wanting to look into his beautiful eyes anymore.

And it only made me question one thing.

To prove your love for someone, does it have to be physical?

Through kisses... and intimacy?

I didn't question this because I was afraid or incapable of doing something like that– or maybe I was- but was it so necessary for a person to prove one's love in that way?

I guess I just didn't know how to love, or maybe show my love.

I couldn't speak, so what's the use anyway?

"Jisoo, don't tremble. Please." Namjoon almost held my hand and then pulled back when I gazed at his hand almost wrapping around mine. It did make my heart twist, making me feel unworthy than I already felt.

It was quiet again for a few seconds, and then I flinched in my seat when I heard the sound of the door slamming shut, almost shaking the whole vehicle. I simply sighed and looked at his tall figure in the distance, one hand holding a thin cigarette, thin wifts of smoke dissipating and becoming one with the dark.

He wasn't so far from the car, yet the distance felt so burdening. As if I made the biggest mistake ever, that maybe I deserved to be kept distant from him.

I simply understood- or rather forced myself to assume- it in a different way, maybe he needed his space. Of course, after something like this anyone would want some alone time, and maybe I too needed it right now.

To rethink few things.

I leaned back on my seat, closing my eyes to let myself calm down. I really didn't have any idea what I should do in such situations, heck I didn't know if I should stay or leave. I could easily drive back home leaving him here, but my stupid kind self told me to stay back and wait till he arrived.

It was probably his fifth or cigarette he smoked, and I waited patiently for him to come back and shrug like always, as if nothing really happened.

I rolled down the window, crossing my hands against each other on the small space of the window to rest my head on them. It was nice and cold, a perfect contrast to the hot, tiresome mornings.

There was huge tree in the distance to my right, still so quiet and creepy slightly. I simply kept staring at the leaves dancing slightly along with the wind. There were small sparks, something like small fireworks, but they didn't really catch my attention.

I kept gazing, did it until that one scene piqued my curiosity to another level. I saw two figures in the dark waving their hands frantically around, as if they had a quarrel or something. I thought I saw that tall physique somewhere, but it felt so strange to just stare at something against my will.

Yet, I kept staring.

I slowly unlocked the door and stepped out of the car, my foot taking me till the tree. My footsteps must have alerted the two figures, for they instantly covered their faces with some weird masks and ran away in the opposite direction.

"Jisoo!"

My name was faintly heard in the distance, but I really didn't bother about it. I was busy frowning, my heart thumping against my chest as I expected the worst to be present behind the tree.

It was a huge banyan tree, the thick roots hanging all over the tree. I pushed away one big fat root and slowed down my pace while turning around the tree, seeing Namjoon sprinting my way from my peripheral vision.

My adrenaline kicked in, making me feel a bit lightheaded. I was digging my nails deeper into my sweaty palms, wanting to escape this petrifying reality, but it was also my oddity making me take more steps further until I was in front of the actual scene.

It was empty, it was quiet. It was only filled with the sounds of owls hooting and the cars zooming away on the highway nearby.

And, it was made my heart drop to the ground, because there was a dead body.


	9. eight

Namjoon gasped loudly, hand gripping his forehead while he looked around for anyone. "Oh my goodness... Jisoo we have to leave."

I just stared dumbfounded, face still pale and a feeling as if I lost all the energy to even think. I can't even stand to look at the bullet shot which went straight into his head.

Eyes wide open, hands and legs spread out in a weird way, chest not even rising up to show that he was still breathing. I was not just petrified to see something so lifeless, I didn't know if I could even show some pity to the dead guy laying on the ground.

He was no one to me, but I still couldn't bear it.

There was a gun laying next to him, and based on the huge bleeding scar on his face, the killers must have thrown the gun on his face.

"Jisoo, we really have to leave."

I didn't listen.

I went forward and crouched down in front of the lifeless body, observing all the features where all he was injured. As far as I could see, there were injuries on his cheek, under the right eye, on his elbows and not to forget the bullet in his head.

I could see something tucked deep under his thigh, in an attempt to hide away the object from those two killers probably. I didn't know what made me think that those two would be the killers, but this guy tried his best to hide away this object from them.

I gulped and slowly put a hand under his thigh, trying not to tremble as I avoided touching his body in any way. I saw his leg being moved, held by Namjoon as I lifted my gaze. "Take it out."

I nodded and took out the thing under his thigh, frowning as I realized it was a hard drive. A very old version, with stains of his blood here and there.

As I thoroughly scandalized it all over, I found a small sticky note stuck behind it, the ink fading away a bit.

 

Whoever finds this, make sure this is in the right place.

209712348899

 

According to the number of digits, I could make out it was a bank account number. It was creepy as hell, but it was a miracle for me stay shut and simply peruse all of this stuff with a straight face. I could already hear Namjoon making a ruckus by kicking away random objects around the guy, cursing out random words which almost made me laugh.

But not the time for it.

Atleast this guy had to be properly cremated, until then I can't probably have a peaceful sleep. I would feel guilty for no reason and I know it, so I looked up at Namjoon expectantly, hoping that he would understand what I'm thinking.

He scoffed and shook his head. "No way. Um, I could call my friend who's a police officer, he'd take care of it if you want to."

I didn't really like the idea, but knew it was better than to argue. I quickly hid the hard drive inside my pockets and stood up, when my leg hit the head of the gun near him.

It was still lying there, shiny and lustrous grey on the top while the rest was all a deep black. I bent down to take it into my hands, not bothering to thing twice.

Until I saw it in another hand, a gentle push against my shoulder as if to stop me.

"Don't, it's the rarest type of silencer which is hard to find. Nobody really knows how it works, so better stay away from it." he tossed the gun away, but I still kept goggling at him in shock, wondering how he knew what it was.

He must have sensed my curiosity as he laughed out loud. "Like I said, my friend is a police officer and can't stop rambling about these stuff. Thought I could listen sometime, and I must admit it's pretty useful."

I chuckled lowly along with him, seeing the gun lying hopelessly beside him. "I think it's better we leave, Jisoo. I've texted my friend already, so you don't have to worry."

I nodded reluctantly, following him slowly but I knew my mind was elsewhere. I looked back at the lifeless man whose eyes were still wide, staring at the now starless sky.

It was weird, not knowing how this would be anything to me. Why did I even find this man?


	10. nine

"Jisoo."

I kept writing down in his book, laying flat on my stomach on his bed while he was beside me laying flat on his back.

"Jisoo-yah!"

I hummed in response, a soft smile curving up my lips as I side glanced towards his sun kissed face, the sun rays now falling on his face and etching out his sharp features.

"Soo-yah..." he trailed off, now his fingers gracefully wrapping around my arm to divert my attention towards him.

I loved it. Loved it when he craved ny attention.

If I didn't have my balance, maybe I could have tripped and my hands would have landed straight on his chest.

Somehow my hands went behind my back and I leaned back against the headboard of his huge bed, my eyes feasting on his god like features on his face. He was just smiling, and I was an idiot watching him smiling.

"It's my birthday tomorrow!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Where should we go?"

Wait a second.

Did he just ask me where to go? That too, on his birthday?

I sat up slowly, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion while he just waited calmly for a response.

He was so clever, trying to make me talk again.

But I was so into the thought of why he was asking me where to go, that I didn't notice that he was already on his phone searching places.

I pulled it out of his hand, tucking the phone away while still pouting. I didn't know what was so funny for him to suddenly chuckle like that.

"You're cute when you pout, you know that?" and then he had the guts to even pinch my cheek.

That's it.

I pushed him by the chest - not forgetting to grab his phone in the process - and got off his bed. I just went into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat, ignoring the banging on the door.

I may look innocent.

Haha.

But I'm the devil in disguise.

So, I simply ordered chinese for lunch.

Exactly thirty minutes later, I was busy laughing my ass off watching him cross his arms and pout cutely. He looked so adorable to my eyes that I couldn't help but pinch his cheeks, watching as he threw a glare at me.

I would literally do anything to see that winsome pout on his face. He was so tall and muscular, but he was just a big baby.

A big baby who didn't like Chinese.

When he tried to open the boxes awkwardly, I chortled loudly making him groan and sit back. "I'm not eating today, do whatever you want."

I stifled my laughter and took a fork and the box of noodles, rolling the spicy noodles around the fork slowly while still looking at him. I had a soft smile on my face, something I know which would slowly make him melt for me.

I brought the fork to his mouth, opening my mouth in an attempt to make him open his mouth. He shook his head in disapproval, crossing his arms against his chest once again, but who would have thought that he would be trying so awfully hard to hide his smile?

He finally opened his mouth and I stuffed the fork into his mouth. He put this weird expression which I assume to be a scoff but I simply laugh it off and pull the fork out of his mouth to bring take some more noodles.

And damn, that guy made me feed him the whole thing, even if he knew that I was starving and literally craving for those noodles. He flicked my forehead sometimes in between and I pretended as if I didn't care about it.

I was finally eating my noodles in peace after that big baby was done with his eating, surfing through some random channels and searching for some random dramas.

Until I felt his finger on my chin.

He started drawing circles in that area, more in a teasing manner. I kept my whole focus on that one motion, following his finger until it reached the corner of my lips where there was a small piece of noodles stuck.

He just used his finger to take it away from my mouth and then kept it in his mouth without another word.

Fuck, I just realised I was way too close to him for him to do something like that. And why the hell did I like that?

He took his finger out and wiped it off his pants like it was literally nothing. I just goggled at him with a weirdly stupefied expression, watching as he didn't utter another word about it and I was trying my best not to burst out.

Finally he glanced in my direction to look at me. "What's up, Jisoo?"

I set the box of noodles aside and quickly fished out my phone. I knew I was swift enough to open instagram or Snapchat to just say whatever I had to on the chats with him, until my phone was snatched away.

I jumped upon him to get my phone back, while he just kept stretching his hands high in the air so I wouldn't reach it. He kept laughing, fucking laughing all the time without giving my phone back to me.

"Jisoo―" he fell back on the couch, head smashing against the armrest, and I found myself falling along with him. My hands went on either sides of his head and I held the leather of the armrest tightly in my hands.

What startled me was, his face closer to mine.

He was so dangerously close to my face, his chest against mine. Our legs got tangled somewhere in between and he was close.

I was freaking nervous wreck with him so fucking close.

I didn't know what he was trying to do, until I felt his hand wrapped around my waist and pulling me closer to him. My heart was thumping so wildly in my chest, I wouldn't be surprised if I even tried to yelp.

"Jisoo," Namjoon spoke out so softly, I bet my heart already melted. He looked so angelic this close. I love how his deep dimples would mark their presence when he tried to stretch his lips in a wide smile. I love how his eyelashes would flutter whenever he was deep in thought. I love how his nose would scrunch up when he would try and think of something better, and I didn't know how I knew that because damn I was whipped for this perfection just inches away from me.

"I want you to speak." he mumbled softly.

How could I say no to that? How the fuck would I even disagree to anything he said?

And yet, that's what I did. My lips parted as I kept watching him, contemplating my life decisions until now. Speaking wasn't a problem, it would only be a betterment in my life.

But I didn't want to.

I placed my hands flat on his chest and tried to get off him, realization dawning upon me as I observed the awkward position I was in.

He wrapped his hand tighter around my waist and pulled me hard against his chest once again, making me let out a small whimper. "Don't."

I frowned. This was so weird.

Was he trying to trick me into this? He fucking knew that I liked him.

"Jisoo, I want you to speak." he repeated it like it was my life goal. "You have to, please for me."

I looked away, trying to ignore his heated gaze on me. He was making me feel apprehensive, didn't he get that?

Then suddenly I remembered the kiss. My first kiss where I made him apprehensive. Heck, I didn't even kiss him at all, and damn this guilt.

I tried to push away forcefully this time, still not looking at him. He didn't let me go like he did last time, but I smacked his chest hard for him to groan in pain and leave me.

I got off him quickly, standing beside the couch while he was still getting up to sit straight.

I just sighed heavily and pointed a weak finger at him. "I-I'm not speaking."


	11. ten

Jennie was finding it, she almost found out the guy or the girl who did all of this.

Being an officer and appointed for such kind of cases was what she always dreamt for, a murder case.

Found near a tree in the middle of a highway, a very rare and very treacherous model of a gun laying right next to his body.

Now she was working on finding the fingerprints on it, and trying to determine who's fingerprints they were. It was a total mix of various fingerprints, but one particular one was always dominating the rest.

Grinning widely, she set the gun aside, now fully wrapped in a cloth. She quickly dialled a number on her phone and waited for the person on the other line to pick up, because this news would definitely make her higher officials proud of her.

"Yes?" came a booming female voice from the other side. Jennie cleared her throat and straightened herself, before preparing herself to reveal the news.

"Kim Jennie speaking, officer." she mentally applauded for herself for being confident enough. "I found the killer, actually I have two in mind. Will you please help me in contacting them?"

After some weird shuffling noises came a muffled response from the other side. "Yes, please. Do mention their names."

She held her phone with the left hand and quickly shuffled through the pages laying on the table right in front of her, finding the profiles of the two culprits she doubted.

"Na Jae-min, 18 years old." Jennie spoke sternly into the phone.

She paused for a while, letting the officer note down the details on her own system. "And the other one?"

She shifted to the next page. "Kim Namjoon, 24 years old."

° ° °

"She's strong willed about it, I'm thinking of leaving her."

Yoongi snorted. "What did you both even have in the first place to even leave her?"

That was a bit too straightforward, but Namjoon did agree to it. With Jisoo not even willing to give an attempt at leaving her insecurities behind and try speaking, he found it a waste of time to even think of trying to help her now.

Yet, he wasn't able to. His heart wasn't agreeing to it. He has tried many times to convince himself that he had nothing with her and that he could try and help her without an actual relationship or something.

Although it was quite obvious that Jisoo liked him. A lot.

This whole thought itself was very cumbersome to Namjoon, who was lazily lounging on his couch with a bowl of popcorn on his chest while he slept back and rested his head on the armrest.

Yoongi was busy setting his red tie for the day. "When I come back, I should see the house safe atleast. If you're jobless like right now, clean the house atleast."

"That job is for suckers like you." Namjoon said it out of the blue, still thinking about Jisoo and her speaking issues. All Namjoon could think of was all the possibilities of what made her not to speak anymore.

Yoongi's phone rang on the desk near the couch on which Namjoon was still being a lazy ass, Yoongi's scoff ringing in Namjoon's ear as he couldn't even help reach out for the phone.

"Why are you so fucking lazy all of a sudden?" Yoongi groaned finally before lifting the call and turning the other way. "Yes?"

Namjoon snickered and stuffed more popcorn into his mouth, some of the excess pieces falling back into the bowl. He kept hearing Yoongi speaking excitedly somewhere in the corner, and he just thought it was one of their missions and stuff.

Now that he really thought about being jobless again, he decided to go back to her and get her to speak somehow. After all, he was paid for doing that right?

For that, he actually had to pretend to kiss her as well.

God, it was such a confuzzling task with her, he couldn't get her point at all. She kept pretending to be the most innocent being out there when in fact she had the potential to do stuff.

Honestly, he found this whole ideal of not speaking as an option to be the most annoying thing.

"Yo! Earth to Kim Namjoon!" Yoongi threw a pillow at his face, waking Namjoon from his reverie.

Namjoon sat up and scowled at a laughing Yoongi who was rushing to set his suit now. Namjoon was used to seeing him in his police uniform that he was smirking at Yoongi now.

"No dates and shit, cut the shut Kim Namjoon." Yoongi scoffed. "I'm going, there's a special meeting today."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Namjoon shook his head and slept back in the same position like before. "You're expecting to wish you good luck now?"

"No," Yoongi groaned while still standing at the doorstep, before leaving. "I'm expecting you to atleast wear some boxers fucker."


End file.
